


Sudden Interest

by theauthor2010



Series: The Kurtofsky Flash Fic Series [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Making Out, kurtofsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt takes a sudden interest. Minor future/rumored spoilers involved. Part of the Kurtofsky Flash Fic Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sudden Interest

Now, it was sort of why Kurt had joined Finn and the football team on their Saturday morning runs, but he honestly could not stop staring at Dave Karofsky. All jokes and nervous glances aside, there was nothing hotter than a sweating, panting jock who kept shooting him secretive desire-filled glances. When the boys stopped for a hydration break, Kurt dared to give him a little smile.

"Why are you here, anyway?" Dave asked after downing half a bottle of water in one drink. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead and looked at Kurt with deep eyes that Kurt had never realized were so gorgeous. He stared at Kurt as though he was trying to use those eyes to extract information out of him. "Hudson wouldn't tell anyone why you were tagging along and I know it's not because you got a sudden interest in football."

"No, it's not a sudden interest in football," Kurt admitted. It was more like a sudden interest in David Karofsky, honestly. Ever since Karofsky had changed, Kurt felt free to look at him. He was no longer the terrifying bully who had singled Kurt out for his sexuality. He was even helping kids at McKinley who struggled with bullying. A character makeover could do a lot to bring out the sexy in an already gorgeous guy. “It’s a sudden interest in you.”

In that second, Kurt managed to do what the heat and hours of practice haven’t managed to do. Dave stumbled a little bit as he crossed over Kurt’s path and looked at him. Kurt still felt a little nervous with the other boy towering menacingly over him, but this time he knew that he wasn’t going to do him any harm. “Don’t mess around with me,” Dave said softly and Kurt could not believe the plea behind his words. “I know that I deserve it, but Hummel, if you’re just jerking me around for revenge…”

“I’m not jerking you around for revenge,” Kurt said softly. “I’m not the kind of guy to do that. You just have…looked different to me lately and I can’t deny that I’m completely, utterly attracted to you.” Kurt stepped a little bit forward, until there was not an inch of space between the two of them. He looked around, wondering if it would be best to take their conversation to a more secluded area. Dave had come out to his close friends but he was still very scared of the consequences of being out at school.

He decided that was a good idea. “Come on, let’s go somewhere before Coach Beiste notices you’re gone,” Kurt said, jerking his head to the side. He led Dave off towards the back of the concessions stand that stood outside the baseball field. He leaned up against the concrete building and gestured for Dave to come closer. Dave came closer and Kurt decided to be bold. He stood up on his toes and pressed his lips to Dave’s in a demanding, forceful kiss. This time, the kissing was all his idea. Dave practically melted into his kiss, letting out a soft whimper. Kurt delicately placed one hand on Dave’s shoulder and put the other on his cheek.

Kissing Dave was amazing. Kurt was a little bit more experienced in matters of kissing since the last time the jock’s lips had touched his and he knew this was fantastic. There was an emotion behind Dave Karofsky that nobody else really understood. When Dave pulled back it was only for breath. “That was…wow,” he mumbled low, looking completely flushed. There was something cute about him, beneath all of the brutish things he’d done. His face was a shade of pink that had nothing to do with the vigorous exercising and he kept looking away and back to Kurt, like he was imagining he’d disappear or something.

“Can we do it again?” Kurt asked, with a slight smirk. He could not believe that this was happening. If someone had told him the previous year that he would want Dave so badly, he would have said that they were insane; however, now that he had kissed him, Kurt was not going to give it up for anything in the world. When Dave gave a tiny nod of his head, Kurt tugged the jock closer by his sweat covered jersey and kissed him hungrily, moaning at how perfect it tasted. He would have to thank Finn for agreeing to let him tag along.


End file.
